Clear Moon
by Yaoi Tama
Summary: Two girls, one cliche accident and one chance at an over-used plot. Akira and Tsuki, insanity in human forms.
1. The Hell! ? !

**Chapter 1: The Hell!?!**

I sighed in frustration for several reasons. One it's 2:45 in the morning. Two, my friend's ass is in my face. Three, I can't sleep. I sat up moving away from my friend. My other friends were scattered around the room sleeping, but one was missing. I stood up and made my way out of the room.

Earlier, my friends and I had been joking around, eating junk food, and watching movies. Then we all just crashed.

I stepped into the kitchen and waved at my best friend, Akira, who was making fudge.

"Hey Tsuki", she said while watching the chocolate. "You couldn't sleep either.

"Sadly no" I sat on a Stoll at the counter. Akira smiled as she poured the chocolate into a pan to cool. I picked up a magazine that was sitting on the counter and started flipping through it.

"While, we wait for the fudge to cool, what do you want to do", asked Akira.

"Weird, it says here that if we write our wish on a piece of paper, fold it, throw some salt on it and flush it down the toilet. It'll come true."

"Bullshit"

"We've got nothing better to do."

"True."

"What should we wish for?"

"Let's wish we were in the One Piece universe."

"Ok."

We got a piece of paper and wrote the wish down: We, Akira and Tsuki, wish to go to the One Piece universe. After folding it, we dipped it in salt then flushed it down the toilet.

"Well, that's done."

"Fudge Time!"

We left the bathroom, not giving a second thought to the wish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A month later…**

I listened as Tsuki and our other best friend. Midget, discuss which movie was the scariest.

We were on our way to a football game, even though Tsuki and I hated football games.

After the Midget's father dropped us off, we brought our tickets and went inside the gates.

Midget made a comment. I Wasn't paying attention, but whatever it was made Tsuki start chasing him around.

I followed them laughing as I watched them.

Then the Midget did something clever, he took a sharp turn causing Tsuki to trip, hit the ground hard, and rolled down the hill into the dark woods.

"Tsuki", I called out. No answer.

Midget was a fair distance away, but I didn't want to leave Tsuki.

I sat my purse down and made my way slowly down the hill.

"Tsuki", I called out again. A groan was my answer. I quickly made my way toward it.

Tsuki was laying on her stomach with a long red gash on her arm and side.

"Tsuki, are you ok?"

"I'm going to kill Midget, when I get back up there."

Yep, she was ok." Before you do that, we need to get your wounds cleaned and treated.

I helped Tsuki to her feet.

A loud horn cut through the air. We turned to look.

"The Hell!?!", we shouted as we were blinded.

The last thing I saw before everything went black were the glowing headlights of a SUV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light breeze blew through an open window of a small cottage ruffling the hair of two sleeping girls.

An old man sat in a chair by the stove while tea was boiling on the stove.

A groan came from one of the sleeping girls.

Akira sat up rubbing her head. She had a killer headache. Akira opened her eyes and blinked.

"The Hell?"

"I see you're awake young one."

Akira turned toward the voice. "Who are you?"

Tsuki groaned as she sat up facing Akira. "Where are we?"

The teapot whistled. The old man took it off the stove and poured two cups of tea. He brought it over to them.

"Drink, you two."

Akira and Tsuki took the cups and took a sip.

"You never answered my question", stated Akira.

"The old man smiled. "You may call me anything you like."

The girls studied the old man.

He was wearing a lot of purple scarves and a cube necklace.

"How about P-cube", they asked.

"Whatever makes you happy."

"So P-cube, where are we", asked Tsuki.

"Why between worlds, little missy."

Akira and Tsuki shared a look.

"Why are we here", asked Akira as P-cube placed two backpacks next to the beds.

"You made a wish, remember. It's time to grant it."

"Grant our wish?"

Akira and Tsuki were trying to figure out what wish he was talking about.

P-cube chuckled as he unlocked a blue door.

"Come, Young one and Little missy. I'll show you. Bring the backpacks."

Akira and Tsuki picked up the backpacks and made their way over to P-cube.

P-cube opened the door.

A wave of salt smelling air hit their noses, the calls of seagulls reached their ears and the site of a town and ocean sparkled in their eyes.

"Have fun", said P-cube as he pushed them through the door.


	2. Crash landings

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

The Lovely Rosoku is helping me write this. So I give my thanks to her. She writes awesome OP fanfics you should check them out.

Enjoy!

**-----------------------------**

Chapter 2: Crash landings 

Akira just stared blankly at Tsuki, who was singing, while they were falling to the ground at a fast rate.

"May I ask what are you singing?"

"THRILLER! CUZ THIS IS THRILLER!"

Akira sweat dropped at her friend.

**CRASH!!!**

Akira and Tsuki had landed painfully, but not on the ground.

"Itai."

Akira looked down to see what they had landed on. It was…

"A marine officer", asked Tsuki.

"Appears so."

"Where are we?"

"Don't know."

Akira and Tsuki looked around before deciding to wander around.

"P-cube said to have fun, what did he mean by that", asked Tsuki.

"Mayb-" Akira gasped.

"What is it?"

Akira pointed and Tsuki followed her arm.

She was pointing at a tall man, who was wearing a tan shirt, black pants, had piecings in his left ear, carrying a sword, and he had green hair.

"That isn't who I think it is, is it?"

"Only one way to find out."

They made their way over to the man.

"Ano excuse us, but we were wondering if you would help us."

The man looked up.

Akira and Tsuki had to cover their mouths to keep from gaping. They were looking, more like staring at the one and only Roronoa Zoro.

"Yes?"

"My friend here is looking for a sword and since you're a swordsman, we were hoping you could help us find the right one", said Tsuki.

"Sure, why not."

They enter the shop. Zoro and Akira began looking through the swords while Tsuki explored the shop.

________________________________________________________________________

I looked through the swords trying to find one that was good.

"Why would someone like you want a sword", asked Zoro.

"One, I like swords, Two, I want to be a sword master, and Three, I don't want to be useless."

Zoro nodded before handing me a sword.

The sword looked like a typical katana with a metal hand guard and a black cloth serving as a grip. A tassel hung from the handle. The sword's sheath had blue and white stripes on it.

"It's beautiful", I said as I examined it.

"It'll suit you, well."

I just nodded my thanks.

Zoro went to go talk to the shop owner.

I looked to the door when I heard it open.

Standing there was, in my friend's terms, the obsessed sword bitch, Tashigi.

She marched straight up to Zoro and gave him his money back before talking to the shop owner at this point; I lost interest since I didn't like her.

At least Tsuki wasn't paying attention, since she hates Tashigi with a passion.

I remembered that I needed money to buy the sword, so I began looking through the backpack.

I found several things, too lazy to list them, but I did find a fat wallet full of money.

After paying for my sword, I glance at Zoro, who has a purple sword in his hand.

The sword bitch is saying something about it, not really paying attention.

Zoro throws the sword up into the air and holds his arm out.

The shop owner shouted something and Sword Bitch gasped.

I rolled my eyes.

The sword misses Zoro's arm and sticks in the floor.

One word: Badass.

"It's settled", said Zoro as the sword bitch sunk to the floor.

Honestly, woman get a hold of yourself.

The shop owner gives Zoro his family's sword and lets Zoro have it for free.

"Tsuki, you're being quiet." I looked around.

Tsuki wasn't here.

Great, she disappeared, but I'm sure she'll be fine.

I follow Zoro out of the shop.

"Why are you following me", asked Zoro.

"You're hot. I'm a stalker. You do the math", I said.

Zoro gave me a wtf look.

"My friend has disappeared."

"..."

"Could you help me?" 

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"No."

I wrapped my arms around Zoro's neck.

"Pretty please with cherries on top." Zoro's eye twitched.

"If I say yes, will you get off me?"

"Depends."

"Fine I'll help you", said Zoro as he pulls my arms off him.

"Great." This could take a while.

________________________________________________________________________

Where did that cat go?

I was standing by a fountain searching for a black cat with a purple star tattoo on its forehead. I saw it in the sword shop before it jumped out the window, so I followed it.

Now, I'm somewhere in the middle of Loguetown looking for it.

A noise made me look up before jumping out the way of something or someone crashing where I was just standing.

"Ah, I flew far", said a familiar voice.

"Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked up. "Who are you?"

"Tsuki."

"Tsuki? Pleased to meet you. I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy." I looked around.

"Hey, let's go to the execution platform."

"Huh?" Luffy grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

Luffy ran passed a cloaked figure sending them into a spin.

Luffy turned a corner and stopped.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"Where are we?" I sweat dropped.

The wind suddenly picked up and lifted Luffy's hat off his head and away from him.

"My Hat."

Luffy started chasing it and since he hadn't let go of my arm, he dragged me along.

Luffy finally caught his hat as we ran into a square 

"Ano…Luffy."

"Huh?" I pointed in front of us. He looked before us.

"Ah, we're here!"

**---------------------------------**

Chapter 3 should be out next Saturday, maybe earlier.


	3. EXECUTION!

Chapter 3: EXECUTION

Luffy dragged me to the top of the execution platform.

"Ah so this is what Gold Roger saw before he died."

I fidgeted slightly while looking out over the Loguetown.

"You there, get down from there", shouted an officer.

"Why?", asked Luffy.

"That's a historic landmark under the preservation of the World Government. Now get down before I have to arrest you two", shouted the officer.

"You'll have to wait your turn" The officer was knocked out by a beautiful lady. "I've missed you Luffy. It's been a while."

"Huh", said Luffy.

"Now don't tell me it's possible that you've forgotten this face" said the lady.

The crowd praised the lady on how she looked.

"I've never met someone who looks like you. Who are you?", asked Luffy.

"I'll never forget. You were the first man to ever strike me.", said the lady.

"Huh? I hit you?", asked Luffy.

"At that time, your powerful fist. It moved me", she said while smirking. "My dears, who is the most beautiful person upon all the seas?"

"IT'S YOU, MADAM!!!", shouted the crowd.

"Yes, it is me. There is not a man in the world that will not kneel before my beauty. And I love strong men" Luffy was looking disgusted. "You shall be mine, Luffy"

"Shut up! No way! Who are you?", asked Luffy again. I tried not to laugh at Luffy's answer.

"You still haven't realized", asked the lady shocked. Of course, he hasn't remembered, Lady. Lady, he has a two-second memory.

"This is the police. Ma'am, come along quietly! For openly assaulting an officer, you are under arrest! AND YOU! GET OFF THE PLAET FORM!"

"My, my, who is it that you are going to arrest?", asked the lady.

"Y-You!"

"My dears, I wonder if you can." The police gulped while she smiled.

"Inspector, I can't. She's too beautiful!"

"So what if she's beautiful!? Arrest her!"

"She's like a beautiful dream!"

"I'M GLAD YOU FEEL THAT WAY!" A buggy bomb hit a fountain sending pieces and soldiers everywhere. A piece was headed right for the lady, but it just slipped off her skin and crashed into a wall.

"What the heck?", shouted Luffy.

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous, honey" The lady flipped he hair back as cloaked figures approached.

"Flashy apologies", said one of the figures. "But with that sube-sube skin of yours, you're completely unscathed. No worries, my fair Lady Alvida!"

"Alvida?", questioned Luffy. "I don't see Alvida anywhere.

"It's me of course, you numbskull"

"You're kidding, you don't look anything like her", said Luffy as he scratched his head.

"I changed somewhat after eating a Devil's Fruit" Somewhat? Try a lot Lady. Alvida pulled off her cloak "It was call The Sube Sube Fruit. Regardless of what kind of attack I come up against, my body won't suffer even a scratch. However, I'm sorry to say I didn't become any more beautiful as a result." Gag me. You were a fat woman and now you like a thousands time better and you think you haven't become more beautiful something is wrong with you lady. "Te only noticeable change was, yes my freckles have disappeared.

"Uh, that's not the change I was thinking of," muttered Luffy.

"I was reborn and in order to find you again, I joined forces with this gentlemen.

One of the figures started laughing then all of the figures threw off their cloaks.

"The final act! My super flashy return Monkey D. Luffy. Starting the day, you sent me flying. I set out to seek my revenge! But to do that, my nakama and I suffered together. It was truly a great adventure! For me who was still weak of heart it was The Laughing, The Hellish, The Intimate Little Buggy-kun's Big Adventure! But now Buggy-kun is WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?"

"Huh?" Luffy turned from talking to me to look at Buggy.

"What? Um, now what was it again." Luffy started guessing Buggy's name.

"Oh yeah. Buffoon", said Luffy I tried not to laugh.

"BUFFOON", shouted Buggy." WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU'RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

"It's Buggy the Clown", shouted someone from the crowd.

"THE BUGGY PIRATE GANG!!", shouted the crown and panic started then everyone started running.

"Good people of the town. Don't move a flashy muscle", ordered Buggy. "I will now display my full terror and you will all be watching.

"Got it! It's Buggy!", said Luffy God, you slow Luffy but that's why we love you.

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO REMEMBER", shouted Buggy. Two-second memory.

Suddenly a block slammed down on Luffy making me jump. A guy wearing a checker blue and white scarf was sitting on it.

"What the-", said Luffy.

"Long time no see, Rubberman. Is Roronoa Zoro well too?" asked the guy

"Good. Well done, Cabaji.", said Buggy. What are they going to ignore me?

"Behold. Billions of people of the world! A most super flashy public execution is about to begin! Money D. Luffy, you won't be able to fly out of there", said Buggy while Luffy struggled. "You should fell honored, Straw Hat! You get to die in the same place as the Pirate King!" Buggy laughed. God, he's got a creepy laugh.

________________________________________________________________________

I walked aside Zoro as he approached Sanji, Nami, and Usopp.

"Yo guys", said Zoro.

"Who's the girl?", asked Nami curiously.

"Met her in the sword shop, we're looking for her friend."

"RUN, BUGGY AND HIS GANG ARE HERE. HE'S GOING TO KILL STRAW HAT LUFFY AT THE EXECUTION PLATFORM."

"Luffy, that baka", said Zoro and Sanji as they ran off. I followed them. Where Luffy is Tsuki, may be.

________________________________________________________________________

This sucks. This is one of those times I wonder what the hell I was doing. Currently I was fighting with Buggy over a sword.

Buggy had made his way up here and made his speech about chopping off Luffy's head. Not going to happen.

Two reasons. One, without Luffy it'll be boring and Two, Akira would never forgive me if I let Luffy die before Zoro and Sanji got here.

"Let go, you pitiful little girl." He did not just call me little. I stomped on Buggy's foot hard.

"Ow, you little bitch." I glared. "Luffy, any last words before you die?"

…

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

The crowd was shocked into silence.

"It's about time we end this, ne?" Buggy started pushing me back.

"THIS EXECUTION IS CANCELLED!" Folks, Sanji and Zoro have arrived.

"Luffy, isn't this joke going a little too far?", asked Zoro.

"You're a tad bit too late", said Buggy.

The crowd ran out of the way as Zoro and Sanji raced toward the execution platform.

Zoro and Sanji begin fight with Buggy's gang.

"This is the end of your captain" I struggled to keep Buggy from cutting Luffy's head off.

"SANJI, ZORO, USOPP. NAMI! Sorry, I'm DEAD." Luffy smiled. That threw me off guard.

"TSUKI-CHAN, THE LIGHTING!", shouted Akira. Buggy pushed me so hard; I flew off the platform as he swung for Luffy's neck.

Lighting struck the execution platform covering it in blue flame. Rain began to fall as the execution platform fell. I crashed landed on one of Buggy's men and that hurt like hell.

Luffy's hat floated down to the ground. He picked it up and put it on his head before laughing.

"Hey, I'm alive", said Luffy.

I just stared at everyone's face of shock, trying not to laugh. I got up and followed Luffy over to Sanji, Zoro, and Akira.

Marines came rushing toward us and a huge fight broke out. Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt.

"Luffy, we're leaving", said Zoro.

"What about Tsuki-chan and her friend… um?"

"Akira."

"We don't have time. Just take them with us."

"Yea." Akira and I shared a look. They do know we can't run as fast as they can, right?

"Sanji, grab Tsuki and I'll get Akira. Luffy, you just run", said Zoro. They picked us up and started running. Can't say we were complaining.

------------------------------

So, hope you enjoyed.

My teachers are giving me way to much homework. So since I have two research papers to do and daily homework. Chapter 4 might be a little late.


	4. What's the purpose of this Chapter?

**Chapter 4: What's the purpose of this chapter?**

Akira and Tsuki listened to Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy argue about where the harbor was.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Sanji before his eye turned into a heart.

Enter Sword Obsessed bitch.

The group paused as S-bitch here confronted Zoro.

Cue fighting.

"Guys, go ahead. I'll catch up", said Zoro.

"Ok", said Luffy.

"Zoro, if you hurt her I'll never forgive you", shouted Sanji as he lifted Akira up and the running began again.

"Who's that?", asked Sanji as we approached a figure.

Guess who! SMOKER!

"Remember, Straw Hat; I told you that you can't reach the Grand Line if you couldn't get past me."

"Oh, yea. I forgot about that", said Luffy, "Sanji, Akira, Tsuki go ahead."

They nodded before Sanji took off toward the harbor.

When they reached the harbor, they could see that the Merry Go was floating away.

"NAMI", shouted Sanji as he waved to her with hearts in his eyes.

Tsuki and Akira just shook their heads.

A group of marines came attacking. Sanji beat the shit out of them while Akira and Tsuki had a cup of tea, literally.

"Akira-san, shouldn't we be helping?"

"Nonsense Tsuki, San-San will take care of it." With that, they sipped their tea.

Meanwhile, Usopp had jumped off the ship and was shooting down marines, but they were multiplying.

Suddenly, a huge gush of green wind started blowing sending everything flying.

The wind stopped dropping stuff everywhere.

Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro crawled out of the rubble.

"Hey, what ha-" Zoro's question was cut off as Akira and Tsuki landed on him.

"Damn, that's the third time I've landed on someone since I've got here", said Tsuki as she stood up rubbing her backside.

"You ok Moss head?", asked Akira.

"Get off me."

"We didn't land hard enough."

Tsuki helped Akira up.

"Nami is getting to far away. We need to hurry", stated Sanji.

Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro ran in one direction while Luffy, Tsuki, and Akira the other.

"This is going to be fun", said Tsuki as she and Akira grabbed Luffy's sides.

Luffy grabbed onto a railing and stretched himself far.

"Oh no."

"He wouldn't."

"Aw shit."

Luffy let go and they crashed into Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro who were running away.

"WE'RE SOARING. WE'RE FLYING", sang Tsuki as they flew through the air.

"What in Jashin's name possessed you to sing High School Musical?", asked Akira.

"Blame my sister."

CRASH!

"Yahoo", shouted Tsuki as she jumped up and down.

"I think Luffy killed them", said Akira as she looked over Sanji and Zoro.

"What about me?", asked Usopp.

"I don't care about you."

After Akira and Tsuki made sure Sanji and Zoro were ok. They seriously don't care about Usopp at this point. Nami explained the Grand Line light.

"All right, let's have a launching ceremony."

Everyone shouted their agreement.

"To find All Blue", said Sanji as he put his foot on a barrel.

"To become the Pirate King", stated Luffy as he put his foot in.

"To draw a map of the world", stated Nami as she put her foot in.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea", said Usopp as he put his foot in.

Luffy looked smiling at Akira and Tsuki, who shared a look.

"To help Luffy become the Pirate King", they said as they put their feet in.

Everyone smiled.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE", shouted Luffy.

"AYE", they all shouted as they kicked their legs up.

---------------------

Not much happened in this chapter so to me it was kind of boring, but next chapter the fun begins.


	5. Whalelicious

**Chapter 5: Whalelicious **

"**Oi, I can see the Mystery Mountain", shouted Luffy as hung onto the mast thingy. The Straw Hats came running while Akira and Tsuki watched from the crow's nest. "You can't even see the peak pass the clouds. So that's the Red Line."**

"**Unreal. The water is really climbing the mountain.", said Zoro. Usopp and Sanji broke the stirring thing as they tried to turn the ship. Luffy inflated to keep them from crashing into the mountainside.**

"**WE MADE IT." Everyone shouted as the ship climbed the mountain. Everyone sat back as they enjoyed the ride.**

"**We're coming up to the clouds", shouted Luffy, "To the top."**

**The ship jumped into the air and the water broke like crystals before the ship fell back down. **

"**Now we just ride down", said Luffy as the ship raced downward. Luffy gasped "The greatest ocean in the world. GRAND LINE."**

"**This is the greatest", said Sanji as Nami cried out in delight. A strange noise filled the air.**

"**What was that?" asked Zoro.**

"**Huh? What?", asked Nami.**

"**I just hear a strange noise." **

"**Must've been the wind. There's a lot of strange rock formation here that could've caused it." The strange noise came again.**

"**Nami-san, I see a mountain up ahead", said Sanji.**

"**A mountain. There can't be."**

"**But I see it right there!"**

"**Who cares!? Let's GO!", shouted Luffy.**

**After the Twin Capes there should be nothing but ocean", said Nami.**

"**We're about to be fish food", stated Akira. The noise came again. The clouds disappeared and a huge black object appeared. Everyone panicked but Tsuki and Akira.**

"**It's not a mountain", shouted Zoro.**

"**It's a black wall", yelled Luffy.**

"**You're wrong it's-" said Nami.**

"**Then what is it?" asked Zoro.**

"**IT'S A WHALE", screamed Usopp. "W-w-what do we do?"**

"**Fight it?" suggested Luffy. **

"**Baka! We can't fight something like that.", hollered Nami.**

"**T-t-the current is taking us right at it.", stuttered Usopp. "What are we going to doooo?"**

"**Wait a minute", said Sanji. "We've gotten this close, but it still just looks like a wall. So, where's its eye?"**

"**You're right! It may not have notice us yet.", said Nami. **

"**At this rate we'll hit it dead on…" said Zoro. "Oi! There's an opening on the left. Port! Hard to port!"**

"**The helm is broken", yelled Usopp.**

**We have to do something, dammit! I'll help.", said Zoro.**

"**Ah! I've just got a good idea.", said Luffy as he went through the door in the ship. Nami asked Luffy what was he doing while Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro tried to turn the ship. **

**Tsuki and Akira were playing cards when Luffy shot the cannon making them slowed down. The ship hit the whale braking off Luffy's special seat. **

"**Run for it while we can", said Zoro as they said rowing away. The whale started howling.**

"**My ears ", complained Sanji.**

**Luffy stood on deck. "Damn you, why did you brake my favorite seat", shouted Luffy as he punched the whale in the eye. Everyone shouted you baka while Tsuki laughed and Akira just shook her head. Tsuki turned to Akira. **

"**I say we play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who we go with." Akira agreed. **

**Rock. Paper. Scissors. **

"**Ah, I lost", said Tsuki.**

"**Yes, I say we go with Zoro", said Akira. Tsuki and Akira grabbed the railing really tight so not to end up like Luffy in a minute.**

**The whale looked down at the ship. Luffy had a mad face and was yelling stupid stuff at the whale.**

"**SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS", shouted Zoro and Usopp as they kicked Luffy.**

**The whale started to howl as it sucked water into it's mouth bringing the ship with it. Luffy bumped into the railing falling overboard. The ship started to spin in a circle as it was sucked down the whale's throat.**

"**Yahoo!"**

**-Dear Jashin, we were eaten!-**

**Everyone on the ship started at the sky. Tsuki and Akira were watching the clouds while everyone else thought this was a dream.**

**A giant squid appeared out of the water.**

"**Cool, food.", said Tsuki and Akira not looking away from the sky.**

**Spears shot out of nowhere and hit the squid. The ropes that were attached pulled the squid backwards.**

**A figure appeared in the doorway of the house. The figure stepped out into the light. He looked like a flower with his weird yellow and purple hair that looked like flower petals with a white bread. He was wearing a weird shirt.**

**The weird dude walked over to the lawn chair and sat down before picking up a newspaper.**

"**SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE", hollered Sanji. Usopp shouted something stupid about the cannon.**

"**Don't or someone will die", said the person dude. **

"**And who would that be?", asked Sanji.**

"**Me.", said the dude.**

"**YOU!?" Sanji was about to start yelling, but Zoro stopped him. Zoro then started questioning the old man dude.**

**Insert weird scene shots here.**

**Some expectation here.**

**Panic here.**

**More weird scene shots here.**

"**Cool", said Tsuki as she climbed down from the crow's nest as the ship started to rock. **

**Usopp shouted something at Crocus. More Expectation. **

**The straw hat pirates started trying to get the ship out of the whale's stomach. **

**Luffy came crashing through the exit door with two other people.**

"**Hey it's Luffy."**

"**You guys are ok, by the way save me", shouted Luffy. **

"**I'll get him", said Tsuki as she jumped, but Akira grabbed her.**

"**Are you crazy?", asked Akira as she pulled her friend back up.**

**-Somebody went and saved Luffy and the weirdoes-**

**Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he looked at Miss Wednesday. **

**The old man came back and yelled at Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday, who shot cannons balls at Laboon's stomach. The old man jumped in the way of the cannon balls.**

**Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday started laughing like no tomorrow.**

"**Akira-san, can I hit them please?", asked Tsuki.**

"**Patience, my dear", said Akira.**

**Luffy jumped up and slammed Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday's heads together, knocking them out.**

**Everybody gathered on the island and tied up Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday.**

**Tsuki was with Luffy trying to climb up the palm tree while Akira stood next to Zoro thinking about random stuff.**

**The old man explained about Laboon and how he got here.**

**The Straw Hats found out that Laboon had been waiting 50 years for a group of pirates to come back.**

**---------------------------------**

**Well that's it for Chapter 5.**

**Anyway, I've come up with a gut feeling poll. It's on my profile. Basically, you pick if I should or I shouldn't what ever your gut feeling tells you.**


End file.
